Riley's View
by WeasleyFan556
Summary: Ok so basically is about Ray's other daughter Riley, and what she was going through..better than it sounds


Ok so basically this is about Ray's other daughter Riley. I was just curious, and my mind made me write this. Bare with me since this is my technically my 1st fanfic. My HP one didn't go well. So I don't own Ray, Rachel, or Robbie or anyone one else from War of the Worlds. Also, Sorry if Robbie seems a little out of character, I'm trying!

"Hurry up Riley! Mom and Tim are in the car!" I don't know what he's yelling about, it's not like he's in a hurry to get to dad's. Well the one yelling was my brother Robbie. I'm Riley, Riley Ferrier. I'm thirteen and I have Brownish- red hair and green eyes, an older brother and a little sister. Right now I'm supposed to be packing to go to my dad's. Well actually I was supposed to be packed last night.

"RILEY!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled. I still didn't understand what his rush was, he's not really getting along with my dad right now. Well I for one like going to my dad's. I wish we got to go on more than just weekends. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but dad's cool too. My parents have been divorced about three years now. My mom's married to this guy Tim, and she's pregnant. Tim's pretty cool, but he's not my dad. I walked over to my small bag and made sure I had everything then I decided I'd better get down stairs before Robbie threw another hissy fit.

I walked out the front door, and down the steps and to Tim's truck. Robbie took my bag and threw it in the back. I wasn't kidding when I said he threw it. I climbed in the truck on the other side of my little sister Rachel. I guess maybe I should tell you a little bit about Robbie and Rachel, so you can understand Robbie isn't an ass hole.

Robbie is sixteen. He may not sound like a nice kid, but he looks out for Rachel and me. I love him a lot and we're actually pretty close. I would even call him my best friend. You see Robbie is going through the pissed off teenager stage, mom says I'm going through it too.(I haven't noticed)But I'm telling you Robbie is the typical good big brother. He's got kind of long brown hair a little more brown than mine and hazel eyes. We both look a lot like dad, but I got green eyes instead of hazel.

Rachel is ten and smart as a whip. She looks more like mom. She's got pretty curly blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. Rachel shares my opinion on dad. He's not dad of the year but he's ours and we love him. Rachel is an angel, she really is. She depends on Robbie a lot, but I guess I sort of do too. Sometimes I think she may be a little too smart for her own good, but at least she has a good head on her shoulders.

So now we're on the ride to dad's. It's uneventful, no one feels like talking, it's too early. Rachel fell asleep and Robbie's blaring music. Maybe I should try to strike up a conversation with Tim. Ha Ha. Well I guess there's a couple more things about me you might want to know. I'm a pretty laid back person. I can be sarcastic, but I'm also a pretty quiet kid. Usually only Dad or Robbie can really get me to talk. I look up to my dad in a way I guess. You'd have to be a pretty strong person to put up with Robbie, and he manages to at least make sure we're okay.

Well here we are. Dad's house isn't much, but I like it. I looked out the window to the garage. He wasn't home yet. Dad works from 9pm-8 in the morning usually. Then I heard tires squealing. Dad's home. He whipped into the garage and brought the garbage can and put it on the curb. He and my mom exchanged a few words and then Robbie got out. Dad said hey to him, but he just walked right up to the door.

"That door's locked!" dad called to him. Robbie never listened, he just kept walking. Rachel got out next and gave dad a hug before coming back to get her bag out of the truck. I pulled my bag out dropped it on the ground, and ran to my dad and gave him a big hug. He was surprised for a minute then hugged me back.

"There's my girl"

"Hey dad" I smiled up at him, then I saw my mom going to help Rachel with her bag, which by the way, was enormous for only staying 3 days. She shouldn't be lifting things with her being pregnant, so I went to help her.

"The door's locked!" Robbie called over his shoulder. Dad went over to unlock the door while Rachel and I argued with my mother about her carrying the bag.

"Mom, please let me carry it" I pleaded with her, She just kept going so Rachel tried.

"Mom it has wheels, just roll it" she told her

"Yes well we can't roll it up the stairs" So I went back to get my bag where I dropped it on the sidewalk and then followed them in the house. Mom set Rachel's bag down in the kitchen and started to inspect it. She went over to the refrigerator and took out the almost empty half- gallon of milk.

"You're out of milk" She said then put the small amount back into the refrigerator. "and everything else" She finished

"Could you please close that, since that is my refrigerator" Dad asked her annoyed.

"I'll just go wait outside" Tim said, I didn't blame him I didn't want to stick around and watch them fight. He went over to where Rachel was standing on the stairs, and gave her a kiss and a hug. Then he came over to me and gave me an awkward hug. After he left mom grabbed Rachel's suitcase again and carried it up the old wooden stairs, leading to the bedroom all three of us shared. Trust me, it is VERY cramped. I went in first and they all followed me in. I threw my bag on my bed and mom threw Rachel's on her bed.

Robbie was laying on his bed listening to music. Mom went over to the small bed and unplugged the ipod. She looked at dad who was sitting in a rickety chair in the middle of the cramped room.

"Robbie has a report on the French occupation of Algeria, due Monday, it would be good if he had it finished by the time we got back so we don't have to keep all night on Sunday" Dad nodded and Mom plugged the iPod back in.

"I'm almost done I just have to type it up" Robbie told her

"No you just have to start, I love you" She gave him a kiss and walked over to Rachel's bed and picked her up.

"I love you, be good"

"I will", Rachel assured her. Mom gave her a tight hug and put her back on the bed and came over to me.

"Don't let them get at each others throats okay?" She smiled and hugged me.

"Don't worry, I'll keep Robbie in line" I told her. She smiled and her and dad went back out of the room. Nobody felt like talking I guess. Robbie fell asleep, so I went over and turned off the iPod and Rachel was reading, so I went to see what dad was doing. When I got down stairs he was in the kitchen working on the engine that was on the kitchen table.

"Hey dad, how's it coming?"

"Not too bad, Riley, just finishing up, you need something?" He asked

"No, I'm just gunna go watch TV" I went into the living room, and flopped down on the comfortable couch. I grabbed the remote off the coffee table, and turned on the TV. I flipped through channels for a little bit, and then I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, it was silent, and I had a blanket on. I pushed the blanket off and swung my legs over the couch and went to find my family.

I went up stairs and looked around. No one. So I looked out the kitchen window and saw them outside. I opened up the creaky screen door and descended the red paint chipped stairs and into the small back yard. I went over and sat at the old table Rachel was playing at and watched Dad and Robbie throw a baseball back and forth.

"Boston? Is that how it's gunna be? That's how it is?" Dad was asking Robbie about his Boston hat, and Robbie threw the baseball to dad.

"Better be careful with that throw" Dad said lightheartedly

"Whatever Ray" Robbie replied as he threw the ball back to dad.

"Mom says you got a report, so you're gunna work on that when you're done here" Dad told him

"Yeah I'm almost finished, I just gotta type it up" Yeah right, he got that assignment like two weeks ago, and I haven't even seen him start it.

"Yeah bullshit" Dad got him. They were still throwing the ball back and forth but Robbie stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah? What do you know Ray?" He threw the ball back and this time dad stopped.

"Haven't you heard? Between me and my brother, we know everything" Dad said emphasizing the "everything" part. Dad didn't even have a brother, but Rachel didn't know that.

"What's the capital of Australia?" Rachel asked him. Dad looked deep in thought for a minute.

"That's one my brother knows" he replied simply. I smiled, dad could be a comedian sometimes. Although I guess it was funnier to me because, unlike Rachel, Robbie and I knew there was no brother. Robbie didn't look so amused though.

"Is it okay with you if I only laugh the first five hundred times you tell that one?" Robbie replied irritated. Dad kind of half smiled at him and threw the ball to him.

"Just do your report, we don't send you to school so you can flunk out" Dad caught the ball easily and threw it back. I really did miss the times when Robbie and Dad got along, and weekend weren't so tense with us all worrying about who would start the next fight. Well I knew where this one was going.

"You don't pay for it, Tim does" and there it was, the final straw. Gosh he could be a jerk sometimes. I sighed to myself and shared a quick look with Rach. Dad pulled his arm back and whipped the ball back a lot harder than I thought he could. Robbie caught and flinched, pulling his arm back.

"You're an asshole, I hate coming here" Robbie said as he threw the ball sloppily back to Dad.

"Is that why you act like such a dick?" Dad threw the ball, and I knew exactly what Robbie was going to do. He moved out of the way and let the ball crash through the basement window. I cringed as I heard it go through another window. Dad just had to retaliate. I looked at Rachel and gave her a sad smile. Another ruined weekend. I followed Robbie up the stairs and into the house and up the stairs leading to our room. He fell onto the race car bed that he's had since he was like five and turned away from me. I hate when he acted like this.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked him

"No" he replied simply with a hint of attitude.

"Fine you sit there and pout, I'm taking a shower" I walked out and slammed the door. I walked into the small bathroom, turned on the water, and waited for it to warm up. I looked at my self in the mirror. My medium length brown hair, was a little messed up from the wind blowing it around, and my short bangs that were swept off to the side were all over the place. My skin was a little pale from not being out in the sun much since it was November.

I felt the water and was satisfied, so I slipped out of my clothes, and got in the shower letting the warm water wash over me. I grabbed a bar of soap, and washed my body off then washed my hair. When I stepped out I shivered from the chill in the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and then took my blue fuzzy robe off the door, and went back to our room to get clothes. Robbie wasn't in there when I got back, so I just changed in there. I grabbed my make-up bag out of the pocket of my bag and walked back to the bathroom, dressed in my faded kind of tight jeans and a Senses Fail t-shirt and an UnderOath hoodie.

I put on a little bit of eye liner on the top and bottom of my eyes, and dried my hair. When I was satisfied, I went down stairs and grabbed and apple, the only safe looking food in the house, since Rachel had ordered from the health food place again. Yuck. I went to where Rachel was sitting in the family room, eating..well I don't exactly know what it was.

"Where's dad?"

"Sleeping" hm..ok yeah Robbie

"Where's Robbie?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"I don't know..he took dad's car and left and told me to tell you" She said

"**SHIT!**" I yelled and ran out the door. I took off down the street and stopped over at Manny's shop. I looked around for Manny and spotted him under an old Mustang.

"Manny!' I called. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Riley! How ya doin?" He asked cheerily

"Manny! Did you see Robbie go somewhere in Dad's car?" I asked him rushed

"Yeah about ten minuets ago, went that way" He said pointing down Lincoln Avenue

"Thanks Manny!" I called over my shoulder, running down the street. I was running for probably about fifteen or twenty minuets before I finally found the car. Robbie and a couple other guys were sitting in the car blaring music.

"Ow ow! What's up baby?" one of them called. Robbie turned around and looked at me, and a look of disgust and could that be horror? came over his face and he cuffed the guy over the back of the head.

"Dude that's my _thirteen_ year old _sister_, nasty!" he kind of shuddered and I just stood there with my arms crossed. He was going to be in deep shit if Dad found out about this.

"Are you okay?" Robbie asked me, he was clueless.

"Don't you think you should bring the car back _now_?" Don't get me wrong I love to go out and have a good time with friends, but I wasn't looking forward to another fight between them.

"Why?" he asked, I gave up, he knew why. I started walking back down the street. As I walked I noticed people staring up at the sky. Funny. Then more and more people were looking up at the darkening sky. I turned around and looked up. There was a giant hole in the sky with gray and black clouds all around it, and lightning flashing in the middle of it all.

I decided I had better get home, so I quickened my pace a little. Then lightning struck a car no more than ten feet away from me and set the alarm off. Ok time to go. I started to run, as more and more lightning came down on top of cars and people were trying to get under things and in shops. I ducked under and awning to a shop and watched the storm for a minute before I realized there was no thunder. What was going on? Another lightning crash came down close to me again so I kept moving, ducking under things as I went along, trying to dodge the dangerous lightning.

What was I going to do, I didn't know what was happening to Robbie. Dad was probably at home worrying about us, and I was trying not to get killed by lightning. I made a run for Manny's shop, as It came closer into view, I ran out into the street and all I heard was a sickening crack and pain throughout by body.

It killed me to have a cliffy, because I hate them myself. Anyway there it is the first chapter, it isn't very long but I'm going to watch my guy friends champion ship game tonight, so not time to do anymore. Please review, I don't know how I did and would like to know. No flames please. I understand there was no other daughter, but please use your imaginations, since that's what this site is about.

Much Love,  
Kates


End file.
